


Sleeping Sexy (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: A short fluffy romance featuring a sleeping Haiji Towa.





	Sleeping Sexy (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first reader insert ever, and I'll say this now. Yes this is an AU (Alternate Universe) Haiji Towa, so please don't worry about lolicon or abuse stuff. My take on Haiji is AU for those obvious reasons, and it will always be AU. Tackling anything to do with him is considered dangerous, but I'll take my chances. I hope you guys give me a chance, and I hope you like this short story.
> 
> _*Key Notes*_
> 
> ________ - Name_  
>  _h/c - Hair color_  
>  _h/l - Hair length_  
>  _e/c - Eye color_

##  ** Sleeping Sexy **

The cool breeze caressed Haiji's face as he laid under a tree. He was in his backyard relaxing with his legs crossed, reading the latest romance novel he bought. The weather proved to be so soothing, he chose to relax outside shirtless, his silver robotic arm reflecting the little sunlight that sneaked through the thick leaves. Haiji’s eyes fluttered a while later, and he tried to focus on the novel, but instead dozed off a few minutes later.

You returned home from your trip to the market, your (h/c) hair a bit messy from the wind blowing at your face during the car ride, but at least it kept you cool on the way back. You adjusted your hair and put the groceries away.

“Hey Haiji! I’m back! I got your favorite dessert. Want some?” You didn’t receive an answer. “Haiji?” You searched for Haiji throughout the house. “It’s triple chocolate cheesecake. You know you want some.”

You knew he was home because he said he would stay inside all day and just chill. But he didn’t respond. You hummed and checked outside. Maybe he was playing with his white dwarf hotot bunny Mochi. A bundle of snow white fur with tiny black ears, he was Haiji's "little baby" as he called him. However, instead of finding him with his rabbit buddy, you found something even better, which caused you to blush in milliseconds.

Haiji was sound asleep in the shade, snoring very quietly, his normal hand over his hairy chest. You blushed as you admired his gorgeous abs, his ebony hair cascading down his shoulders. He was so handsome, even when taking a nap. Why he had the tendency to deny how attractive he truly was baffled you, but you were determined to make him realize he was handsome to you. His book laid on the grass wide open. He must have been so tired, not even a spicy love story could keep him awake. Either that, or he was very lazy today. You smiled to yourself, and tiptoed closer to him. 

You carefully sat near him, your (e/c) eyes admiring his sleeping form. _Sleeping Beauty,_ you thought to yourself. _Well, more like Sleeping Handsome. No...Sleeping Sexy._

You had no idea why this occurred to you, but you leaned closer to him, your lips hovering over his own. Once you had full courage, you kissed him for several long seconds. Haiji moaned softly, and his violet eyes slowly opened. When you realized he was waking up, you jerked away with crimson cheeks.

“Haiji,” you breathed, fidgeting with your hair, feeling your heartbeat accelerating with overwhelming emotion.

He smirked, amused by your reaction. You were so cute when you were all flustered. “_______, you woke me up from my eternal slumber. My hero!”

You giggled and cuddled him, and you pressed your cheek against his. His smile grew and he savored the affection. Haiji adored your clinginess. He always felt special whenever you expressed your love for him. Most guys disliked a clingy woman, but him? As long as it was never unhealthy (which never was with you), he didn't mind. He was content with you showering him with love.

“Lazy day?” You asked, your eyes radiant.

“Pretty much.” He stretched his arms and let out a long yawn. “I must have dozed off without knowing it. I was enjoying the new book I bought, but now I can’t remember where I left off.” He smiled sheepishly, his normal hand behind his head.

"It's not _‘The Mister’_ , is it?"

Haiji gave you a playful pout. "Are you kidding me? I don't read that shit. That trilogy of the college girl and the rich guy was so painful, my brain still hurts.”

You laughed and nodded. "Yeah, those books were horrible." Haiji placed his metallic arm around you. Courtesy of the sun, it was warm and toasty. You hummed and nuzzled him. “It has been a pretty uneventful day...and I am kind of tired.”

You traced your fingers on his abs, and made circles around his nipples. He shuddered against your touch for his smooth skin was sensitive, which, if you continued to caress his abs (and possibly other areas), could easily arouse him. 

You glanced up at Haiji and stroked his cheek, your thumb caressing his little stubble. “Why don’t we be lazy together?”

Lavender and (e/c) locked in contact as Haiji held your hand in place, giving you the sweetest smile. “Babe, I’ll do anything with you as long as we’re together.” Haiji stroked your (h/l) hair and placed your head on his chest. 

“Hate to do this after you broke the spell,” he teased then yawned, eyes beginning to close, “but this prince needs his beauty sleep.”

“You and me both.” You hugged him and planted a passionate kiss on his warm, soft lips. Haiji’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, lowered his robotic arm to your waist, and gripped your ass to pull you closer. He reached out with his other hand and tangled his fingers in your hair. You sighed in pleasure and hung on to him, kissing him for what felt like forever. 

Haiji broke the kiss and gazed at you with sleepy eyes. “I love you, _______.” 

“I love you too, Haiji.” You placed your head on his chest once more, safe in his arms, and you both drifted to sleep together.


End file.
